Angel
by Lily Hart
Summary: Um História diferente do que pode acontecer numa guerra com uma personagem diferente. " Espero que gostem. - Reviews please! Completa


ANGEL

por LilyHart

  
  


Advertência:

Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa estória foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

**Esta _fic_ contém cenas fortes e não é recomendada para menores de 17 anos. Se você ainda não atingiu esta idade, mas acha que possui maturidade suficiente para lê-la mesmo assim, vá em frente, a responsabilidade é inteiramente sua.**

  


**Música:** Angel, Sarah Mclachlan

  


* * *

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

(Gaste todo seu tempo esperando pela Segunda chance)

For the break that will make it OK

(Para o intervalo que eu fare)

There´s always some reason

(Lá sempre há alguma razão)

To feel not good enough

(Para não se sentir bom o suficiente)

  


A guerra havia explodido quando Harry Potter cursava o seu quinto ano, muitas precauções foram tomadas, e o menino que sobreviveu agora se encontrava numa cela, de magia invisível, na qual o cercavam por todos os lados com cuidados e preocupações exageradas, uma atenção que o esgotava, mas alguém no meio daquela prisão o socorreu, seu nome, Gina, Gina Weasley, sim a irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo.

Ninguém naquele relacionamento poderia estar mais feliz que a pequena menina Weasley, dês de pequena sempre alimentara uma paixão por Harry, sim uma paixão pois seu coração havia dois lados, um foi preenchido com Harry, aquele que lhe trouxe novas esperanças o outro era preenchido pela amargura de um amor vencido pela mentira e abandono, um amor que preenchia seus piores pesadelos, um amor que ela tentava abandonar, mas nunca conseguia o que a deixava profundamente frustrada.

O que ela nunca imaginara é que um dia ele voltaria, mais forte e mais doentio, sim aquilo era um amor sem controle, um amor submisso que a possuía e o simples fato de ela supor não tê-lo a apavorava. No meio da guerra ela foi sua refém, uma refém que delirava e gemia, uma refém louca. Desde que a seqüestraram, Gina ganhara um par de vendas e uma cela no quarto mais escuro do forte inimigo. Passara noites e noites a receber água e pão. Noites e noites tendo pesadelos. Noites e noites chorando em busca de uma esperança. Até que cansou e os choros cessaram, nem ruídos mais podiam ser ouvidos naquela pequena cela.

_And it´s hard at the end of the day_

(E isto é duro no fim do dia)

I need some distraction

(Eu presciso de alguma distração)

Or a beautiful release

(Ou de um bom lançamento)

  


Foi numa dessas noites na mais absoluta solidão e silêncio que alguém entrou em sua prisão. Alguém se atreveu a lhe trazer angustia por não saber o que se prosseguira a partir dali, mais então ele sussurrou: "Não tenha medo minha pequenina Gin!", então as palavras começaram a rodar em sua cabeça "pequenina Gin" ,só ele, só ele a chamava assim, só ele sussurrava essas palavras, só ele poderia ter dito aquilo, seu coração começou a disparar, sua cabeça a girar, lagrimas começaram a se formar, lagrimas de felicidade, aquela voz, aquela voz que tão interiormente desejava ouvir, aquela voz q se calou durante anos, quase 4 anos, aquela voz que lhe traziam os mais doces pesadelos.

Então, sem ao menos dar-lhe tempo para que ela pudesse raciocinar, ele a abraçou por traz e ferozmente começou a beijar sua nuca,um arrepio subiu pelo seu corpo o deixando tenso e rígido, ele sem se importar deslizava sua mão gelada por debaixo dos trapos que agora ela vestia. O medo e o prazer se contradiziam dentro dela, eram sensações novas e ao mesmo tempo monstruosas. Então ele a virou, e sem nenhum pudor continuou a beija-la ferozmente, suas mãos agora percorriam lentamente toda a sua coxa e mais devagar subia as suas nádegas, ele fazia um jogo para provocar arrepios em Ginny e certamente conseguia, essa delicadeza, que em nada combinava com a personalidade dele, a deixava cada vez mais embriagada, sem saber o que fazer e impossibilitada de fugir ela se viu na obrigação de ceder, então sua língua num misto de provocação começou a corresponder aos beijos e ao mesmo tempo duas solitárias lagrimas escapavam de seu rosto. Com a correspondência do beijo, ele começava a perder sua paciência, o que o levou a rasgar sua blusa violentamente consumindo-a de um frio inexplicável em sua barriga. Sabia que agora não conseguiria para-lo, ela de certa forma desejava aquilo mais ao mesmo tempo repudiava, quando ela começava voltar a raciocinar ele a enlouquecia com caricias mais ousadas em seus seios, chupava-os e acariciava-os como um caçador atrás de sua caça, ela podia sentir sua calcinha molhada, e involuntariamente um gemido saiu por sua boca, um gemido de prazer e de receio, um gemido que permitiu a ele ousar, e acariciar suas maiores intimidades enquanto beijava-lhe o busto , movia a mão para cima e para baixo em ritmos diferenciados. Então sua língua começou a descer até chegar a parte inferior de sua coxa, ao perceber que agora sua pequena Gin estava fora de si, sem conseguir racionalizar direito, resolveu que a hora chegara e sem se preocupar com maiores detalhes, levantou as pernas de Gina ao alto e consumido de desejo penetrou-a. Um gemido saiu da boca dele que se misturou com o grito de dor dado por ela. Indiferente às súplicas de sua parceira ele começou a aumentar gradativamente o ritmo e sem se conter gemia enquanto ela chorava, parecia que uma força maior agora o controlava e aquela que compartilhava desse momento era só um objeto para ele, um objeto sem valor. Então ele parou, e como uma sombra sumiu. Não deixou rastro nem sinais somente uma marca de profunda angustia e de desprezo.

_Memories seep from my veins_

(Memórias vazam de meus nervos)

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

(Deixam-me vazia e sem peso, talvez)

I´ll find some peace tonight

(Eu encontrarei algum lugar pacífico essa noite)

In the arms of the Angel far away from here

(Nos braços do anjo bem longe daqui)

  


Aquela tinha sido a concretização de seu maior sonho, ser a mulher daquele que desejava, mas as circunstâncias fizeram com que Ginny começasse a sentir uma profunda amargura, uma amargura inigualável, e aquele sonho tornou-se um pesadelo. Desejava mais do que nunca estar nos braços de Harry, para que ele lhe protegesse de tudo isso. Sim Harry. Quantas vezes fora tola o suficiente para elevar seus pensamentos a aquele mostro ao invés dele. Quantas vezes fora tola de acreditar em seus sonhos infantis, e se deixar prender por ilusões. Sim ilusões indestrutíveis, até hoje.

Barulho. Passos. Gritos.

Aquilo começava a assusta-la cada vez mais, o que significava aquilo, quem eram aquelas pessoas? Os passos se aproximavam ao ritmo das batidas do seu coração, as pessoas corriam e seu coração disparava.

A porta parecia que era aberta em câmera lenta tamanho era o seu pavor. A luz que há muito tempo não via começava a refletir através de sua escuridão. A venda impedia ainda uma perfeita visão do que se passava mais uma voz suave, como há muito tempo não conseguia mais sonhar falou-lhe: " Sou eu Ginny, Não tenha medo!". Harry!

Depois disso Ginny não lembrava de mais nada. Só conseguia recordar-se acordando em Hogwarts com Harry olhando-a Sim meu pequeno anjo de olhos verdes, você um dia me trouxe a salvação e repete isso sem ao menos saber.

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you feel_

(Desta escuridão,quarto gelado de hotel, e a infinidade que você sente)

You are pulled from the wreckage

(Você está retirando do resto)

Of your silent reverie

(Da sua imaginação silenciosa)

You´re in the arms of the Angel; may you find some confort here

(Você está nos braços do anjo, você deve encontrar algum conforto aqui)

  


Aquele não foi um acordar muito comum, ela acordara para a realidade e se desprendia de seus sonhos, de seu mundo de fantasia. Aqueles olhos verdes começavam a resgata-la de sua própria prisão, uma prisão escura, uma prisão que resguardava todos os seus medos.

As coisas pareciam se esclarecer apenas em olhar aqueles olhos e ela conseguia perceber que seu coração era só de um, nunca fora dividido mais sim alimentado com falsas ilusões de um alguém, que um dia chamara de melhor amigo. Sim Tom Riddle, como ele fora capaz de fazer aquilo, depois de tantas promessas, como ele conseguira engana-la.

Mas aqueles olhos conseguiam ajuda-la a tirar-lhe todo as ilusões de sua mente, ajudavam ela a recomeçar e podia ver total apoio e muito carinho. Sim ele parecia perfeito, mais como reagiria com a verdade? Isso agora começava a assusta-la, será q conseguiria contar o q se passou? Será que conseguiria ser feliz algum dia?

_So tired of the straight line,_

(Então cansado da linha reta),

And everywhere you turn

(E todo lugar que você gira)

There's vultures and thieves at your back

(Há predadores e ladrões nas suas costas)

The storm keeps on twisting,

(A tempestade continua destruindo)

You keep on building the lies

(Você continua construindo mentiras)

That make up for all taht you lack

(Que faz para todos que sente falta)

  


- Gina, você está bem?

- Melhor impossível, Harry.- Tentou disfarçar o que sentia com um pequeno sorriso.

- Tem certeza Gi? Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa!

- Não Harry, ta tudo bem!

- Seus pais e irmãos estão ai fora querendo vê-la! Tudo bem pra você?

- Ah sim, claro.

Até quando isso ia durar? Até quando teria q continuar fingindo? Até quando teria q suportar essa dor? Infelizmente, agora não poderia fazer mais nada. Prometeria a si mesma omitir tudo que se passou naquele lugar. Nunca contaria que foi possuída pelo demônio. Sim Tom Riddle agora era seu pior demônio.

Um a um dos Weasley foram entrando na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Sua mãe, seu pai, os gêmeos, Ron, Percy, Carlinho e Gui. Logo atrás Hermione acompanhava o grupo.

- Gina querida, está tudo bem com você?- Sem ao menos deixa-la responder, uma voz interrompeu aquele ambiente.

- Receio que sim minha cara Molly, creio que a Srta. Weasley só precisa de um pouco de repouso.

- Claro diretor. - respondeu Gina olhando para baixo, tinha certeza que ele sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela. Não sabia como, mas aqueles olhos azuis a encarando a deram aquela certeza. Mesmo assim nunca contaria o que se passou.

- Eu gostaria de falar um momento a sós com a sra. Weasley.

Sem que Gina pudesse protestar todos os Weasley e Herminos se retiraram, Harry como ainda estava em repouso permanecera na ala hospitalar, o que fez a barriga da menina Weasley virar uma pedra de gelo. Dumbledore começou a encará-la por debaixo daqueles óculos de meia lua, como se estive a analisando, e os minutos se tornaram horas, até que finalmente ele se manifestou:

- Receio que algo a está perturbando Srta. Weasley, não irei fazer nenhum interrogatório, mas quero que saiba que qualquer coisa que precisar pode procurar-me, e não se esqueça "O caminho certo nem sempre é o mais fácil!", faça dessas palavra algum sentido em sua vida.

- Obrigado diretor, mas receio que não tenha nada em excepcional para declarar.

Da onde viera àquela coragem toda? E aquela frieza? Ela não sabia, não fazia a menor idéia, mais sabia que continuando assim, conseguiria omitir tudo o que se passava.

Os dias se passaram, e ninguém voltou a perturba-la com perguntas sobre o que supostamente passara no forte inimigo, as respostas eram sempre as mais obvias, falava que estivera presa a pão e água e que hora ou outra era torturada, isso satisfazia e muito as outras pessoas, mais a matava por dentro.

Gina se pegava passando noites em claro, revirando em sua mente tudo o que aconteceu, chorava escondido e estava cada vez mais magra, isso preocupava muito seus pais, irmãos e amigos. De qualquer forma, todos pensavam que se tratava de uma simples questão de tempo, quem dera que fosse.

_I t don´t make no difference,escape one last time_

(Não faz diferença,escape uma última vez)

It´s easier to belive

(È fácil acreditar)

In this sweet madness,on this glorious sadness

(Nessa doce loucura, esta tristeza gloriosa)

That you feel

(Que você sente)

You are pulled from the wreckage

(Você está retirando do resto)

Of your silent reverie

(Da sua imaginação silenciosa)

You´re in the arms of the Angel; may you find some confort here

(Você está nos braços do anjo, você deve encontrar algum conforto aqui)

You´re in the arms of the Angel; may you find some confort here

(Você está nos braços do anjo, você deve encontrar algum conforto aqui)

  


Mas teve alguém que ela não conseguiu enganar. Harry. Ele vivia a seguindo e nunca acreditava nas suas respostas, tentava falar com ela, mas ela fugia. Passaram duas semanas nesse esconde-esconde. Até que ela se cansou e deixou levar-se pelo destino, não agüentava mais isso, e decidira não fugir, não mentir, iria tentar, mas apenas uma vez e com apenas uma pessoa.

Era uma noite fresca de primavera, e mais uma vez o sono não vinha. Como de costume começou a explorar o castelo, e andar pelos corredores à noite, mas está em particular resolveu ir ao jardim.Estava andando pela margem do lago, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro. Aquele cheiro, aquele toque. Ela nunca iria confundir.

- Harry?

- O que está fazendo aqui fora em plena madrugada?

- Passeando?

- Gina, não é a primeira vez q você sai a noite pelo castelo!

- Como você sabe? - perguntou ela incrédula

- Tenho meus métodos. Gina por que está fugindo de mim?

- Não estou mais.

- Então por que estava.

- Por que eu sabia que não conseguiria mentir para você Harry, só por isso.

Um silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, eles continuaram a caminhar em volta do lago, era incrível como agora ela se sentia melhor, não feliz mais melhor, muito melhor.

- Gi...

- Hum...

- Tem algo que você queira me contar?

- Tem algo que você queira saber Harry?

- ...

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu naquele forte, não é?

- Gina, eu não quero força-la a nada!

- Harry, ouça-me: eu tenho certeza que você nunca me forçaria a nada...mas...

- Gina,ouça você, eu não quero que nada atrapalhe o nosso relacionamento, dês que você voltou nunca mais olhou na minha cara. Gi eu te amo e eu quero ajudar você a superar "seja lá o que tenha acontecido", eu sempre estarei do seu lado!

- Eu sei Harry, mais eu não consigo, não posso, pelo menos por enquanto. - um lagrima agora escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Gi...olhe para mim..- suavemente ela foi levantando o rosto - Você não precisa me contar se não quiser.

- Ah Harry, isso é tão difícil...

- Vem cá Gi... - Harry puxou Ginny contra o seu peito, abraçando-a - Gi eu te amo, e tudo que eu puder fazer para te ajudar eu vou... - lágrimas voltaram a cair no rosto de Ginny - O que foi Gi?

- Eu acho que não sou digna desse amor Harry, eu não mereço!

- Gina..

- Eu preciso de um tempo, para me recompor, quem sabe um dia eu consiga?

Depois disso, gina saiu andando em direção ao castelo. Não precisou virar-se para saber que Harry não a seguiria. Por mais que ela o tivesse magoado, ela sabia que ele respeitaria sua decisão, mesmo que isso o fizesse sofrer. Por mais que não conseguisse, nem pudesse compreender.

No final das contas, quem mais saíra perdendo com aquela história toda, fora ela. Perdera-se em si mesma, e aquilo que mais amava...


End file.
